banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gruntilda's Lair
Gruntilda's Lair, as it would imply, is the home of Gruntilda before her defeat by Banjo and Kazooie. During Banjo-Kazooie, most of the game is set in this massive area, which contain 9 worlds: Mumbo's Mountain, Treasure Trove Cove, Clanker's Cavern, Bubblegloop Swamp, Freezeezy Peak, Gobi's Valley, Mad Monster Mansion, Rusty Bucket Bay, and Click Clock Wood, and there's a considerable amount of space outside of the levels. During Banjo-Tooie, the entrance inside of the cave shaped like Gruntilda's face is blocked, so the player can only enter to the cave to visit the magic book Cheato. During Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, you can only see the outside of it. Points of Interest * Grunty Portrait (Only sight able to be seen in Banjo-Tooie and with a hole in it) * Grunty Round Floor Tile * Pipe Drainage Room * Huge Grunty Statue * Giant Stone Urn * Grunty Face Statue * Lava Room * Mumbo's Shack * Water-Level Raising Room * Transformation Room * Dingpot's Room * Top of the Tower * Fiery Furnace Game Room Worlds * Mumbo's Mountain * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's Cavern * Bubblegloop Swamp * Freezeezy Peak * Gobi's Valley * Mad Monster Mansion * Rusty Bucket Bay * Click Clock Wood * Grunty's Furnace Fun Collectibles Jiggies Note that all of these Jiggies, with the exception of the first, cannot be collected until the corresponding world's Grunty Switch has been pressed. # Left of the main entrance. # On top of the entrance to Mumbo's Mountain - access as termite. # On top of the ship near the entrance to Treasure Trove Cove - climb on cannon. # Beak Bust Gruntilda's eyes on the flat disc with her portrait. # Jump inside the urn in the room just before Gobi's Valley. # In alcove high above the entrance to Freezeezy Peak - use flying pad under cobweb in nearby room. # Inside the stone coffin in the room with the gold urn - use jump pad. # Break the glass eye in the Gruntilda head. # In alcove leading to the level 3 water switch. # In alcove above the entrance to the Click Clock Wood area - access as bee. Extra Lives * On the back of the Huge Grunty Statue's hat. * At the Bubble Gloop Swamp entrance room, near the three logs, jump to the top of the middle one. * In the Mad Monster Mansion Puzzle room, after pushing the second water raise switch, go to the surface and you should see an Extra life. * Behind Mumbo's Shack (the house you can only enter if you're a pumpkin inside the graveyard). * Located behind some roots, in the room with the Click Clock Wood Puzzle. * Behind the entrance to Click Clock Wood, walk in the grass until Banjo rises a little out of the grass. Banjo is on top of a Shock Spring Pad! Use it to jump on top the Click Clock Wood entrance and collect an Extra life. You may also use the Bee transformation to get it. * Located on a window ledge near the last yellow Cauldron, after completing Grunty's Furnace Fun. Enemies *Gruntling *Ticker *Grille Chompa *Snippet *Bigbutt *Big Clucker *Tee-Hee *Mum-mum *Scabby *Buzzbomb *Shrapnel *Sir Slush *Chump *Chinker *Ripper Gruntilda's Rhymes Random *Many tricks are up my sleeve, to save yourself you'd better leave! *Grunty's Plan is rather cunning, when I'm thin guys will come running! *Long of tooth and strong of arm, Grunty's got the lasting charm! *My filthy bed gives me a rash, I never wash I save my cash! *I don't like stairs much in my lair, they always make me gasp for air! *Can't you get here any faster, come and fight me I'm the master! *If you think I'm rather soft, I'll be waiting in the loft! *Why do I talk all the time, it's really hard to make these rhyme! *I'm still here, I watch you play, but I can't think of much to say! *It really does sound quite absurd, adventure of a bear and bird! *How bright they are, your stupid shorts, a target for my dumb cohorts! *That ugly bear you feathered freak, is nothing but a stupid geek! *Join me now and dump the bear, that little backpack then I'll wear! *You side with Banjo but change tack, imagine you on Grunty's back! *Your feathered buddy, that you've brung, useless like a pile of dung! *I can see it's quite hard work, to lump around that squawking jerk! *Hey Banjo, you're looking glum, it must be hard, being so dumb! *I've got this skirt so when I'm thinner, it really makes me look a winner! *Grunty's legs and stomach thins, goodbye to all those double chins! *When I'm nice and slim once more, burgers, fries, and chips galore! *When Tooty is a big 'ol lump, I've just the frock to hide rump! At Certain Events Within the Lair *There he is, the fun begins, my tricks and traps will see who wins! *That was such an easy fit, the others may test your wit! *You've found some notes but you need more, to break my spell and pass this door! *That door was easy you got past, unfortunately your first and last! *When you open a world door, baddies escape and roam once more! *That golden treasure was for me, now harder still the game will be! (Treasure Trove Cove) *First you see it, now you don't, the fast one wins, the slow one won't! (Bubblegloop Swamp) Introduction *Dingpot, Dingpot by the bench, who is the nicest looking wench? *Yes you're right, I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd! *What d'you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me! *No no no you must be mad, nicer beauty can't be had! *If Tooty thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks and ugly she'll be. *Come to me, my little pretty, you'll soon be ugly, what a pity! *Don't scratch and bite little bear, you'll soon need bigger underwear! *This fine contraption, so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty old! *Rescue you he will not dare, there's many danger's in my lair! *Hurry Klungo push that switch, I'm tired of being an ugly witch! Game Over *Banjo's game ends in my tower, turn it up I need full power! *Look at Grunty she's a beauty, I'm much prettier than Tooty! Gallery Image:Gruntys Lair1.png|Grunty Portrait Image:Gruntys Lair3.png|Grunty Round Floor Tile Image:Gruntys Lair2.png|Huge Grunty Statue Image:Gruntys Lair4.png|Grunty Face Statue Image:Gruntys Lair5.png|Lava Room Image:Gruntys Lair6.png|Water-Level Raising Room Image:Gruntys Lair7.png|Giant Urn Room Image:Gruntys Lair8.png|Mumbo's Shack Image:Gruntys Lair9.png|Dingpot Area Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds de:Gruntys Reich